Kashinata: The otherworlder-Chapter 1
by Son-Kun
Summary: While going through the mall one day a mysterious girl apears. She is Saiya-Jin, but brought up different. She is stuck on earth and soon begins to forma bond with Goten. What problems will cause them to be seperated.


"Kuso! I still can't beat that low class Kakarotto. He NEVER gives up." Vegeta grinned happily "That's why he's such a good sparring partner. Even if he always beats me it's worth it. He may not be the brightest of the bright but he is the best fighter anyone could ever wish for." Trunks watched his father talking to himself, smiling as Vegeta revealed to him unknowingly his feelings about Goku. And he was right. Goku would never be beaten as long as he knew he would win if he tried. He also knew when he was defeated; from what he had heard about the cell game and how he had given up and let Gohan release his power. Trunks trained with his father and Goku every day to become as strong as them. Training with Goku was paying off greatly, making him almost more powerful than his father. He waited a moment while his father finished talking to himself and then walked in. "Papa. It's time to train. Want me to invite Goku over to train with us?" "Ha. I don't care if you invite that low class Saiya-Jin over here to train. I'll beat him anyway." Trunks grinned. "Last time I saw you and Son fight he beat you in SSJ 2 mode with considerable ease. Maybe you should ask for a re-match." Vegeta rose in anger and tried to belt Trunks, who calmly caught the blur of a fist. "What you don't think you can beat him? I'm having doubts I mean...You can't even land a hit on your own son. How do you expect to..." Trunks' words were lost as he passed out onto his father, who had a knee in his son's groin area. He set his son on the ground gently, looking at the half-breed and a very rare tender look came over his face as he felt regret for hitting him so hard. He stood and teleported to Korin's, grabbing a senzu and disappearing again before the cat noticed that he had taken one without climbing all the way up the tower first. He popped the senzu in his son's mouth as he returned and waited for him to wake up. A fist connecting with his jaw greeted him, sending him crashing through the wall and into a tree. Vegeta smiled as his son walked out and flared into SSJ, his chin length lavender hare standing up in spikes of gold. Vegeta powered up to the exact same level and they both took off for the mountains, landing and instantly exchanging blows, dodging or block all of them. Trunks powered up to SSJ 2 and slammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach, then kneeing him in the chin as he bent over in pain. Trunks caught him by the hair and slung him face first into the mountainside, and crouched, waiting for Vegeta to return. Vegeta shot out of the hole and tried to punch his son but the boy was no longer there, then he heard the rage-filled scream and he turned to late, getting caught full in the chest by the Masenko. He landed a half-mile away, unable to get up and passed out, dropping out of SSJ 

*** 

Vegeta woke up, sitting up and instantly regretted it as his body was racked with pain. He heard a familiar female voice scold him as he lie back down. "Don't sit up or I'll tie you down. Your son almost killed you. He blasted a hole through the right side of your chest and if he hadn't had enough care for you to bring you home I wouldn't have gotten you in the tank in time. You've been out for almost a week and I was getting worried that you were in a coma. I don't understand why he was so mad at you though. Care to share?" Bulma said, never once stopping to take a breath. "I kneed him in the nuts then healed him so he beat me up." Vegeta coughed and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. *** 

Trunks sat silently in his room, unharmed except for a small bruise on his left arm where he blocked a good punch. He had almost killed his father and for some reason until he had been back in regular form he hadn't cared if his father had died. The only reason he hadn't left the ravaged body there was because of what it would do to his mother. He sighed and laid on his back on his large bed, looking at the holy sword Tapion had given him before he left so many years ago. He stood and jumped out the window to go find Goten. It was summer so they were out of school and they had been hanging out at the mall allot. He felt Goten's ki going that way so he sped up until he was hovering over a car with Goku, ChiChi and Goten in it, ChiChi was driving while Goku was sleeping in the back seat and Goten was in the front passenger seat, staring at the horizon. Trunks dove down beside Chichi and yelled, "BOO" through the open window. Chichi almost jumped through the roof of the car and looked at trunks, looked ahead and then looked at trunks again with an evil smile. She pointed ahead just in time to see a semi truck coming right at him. He wrapped his arms over his face and smashed into it, wrecking the whole front of the truck. He climbed out of the wreckage, checking to see if the driver was ok. He was so Trunks took off, catches the rear end of the car and pulling it to a stop. He walked up to Chi Chi's door and pulled it off the hinges, dragging Chichi out gently. "You could have killed that trucker. Think next time." With that trunks hopped into the drivers seat and took off with Chichi staring at the back of the car in rage. Goten stared at his friend for a second then they both burst out laughing. Goku woke up and Trunks told him what happened. He began laughing as well as they reached the mall. He knew that none of the thugs anywhere near this area could beat Chichi in a fight because he had recently trained Chichi more in martial arts and had gotten her fighting power up to about 240. They pulled into a parking space and they all piled out to face a very angry Chichi. Trunks looked at Goten and Goku and they all took off running into the mall with Chichi close on their heels. They hid in a clothing shop, crouching behind a big billboard. Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead." Trunks you didn't do a very smart thing there. Pissing Chichi off is one thing I try not to do. She threw a plate at me last time I made a comment about something she said..." Goku's words were cut off as a fist shot through the cardboard picture and grabbed him by collar of his shirt, pulling him through the billboard. Chichi stared at him and began yelling at him "SO YOU THINK I'M A NAG? THEN WHY DID YOU MARRY ME YOU BIG ****"she yelled, catching the attention of anyone through that half of the mall. "Because..." he thought hard" You made me?" he asked slowly," NO YOU IDIOT BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!" ChiChi screamed. Trunks was sneaking away when Chichi tackled him pinning him to the ground." If you EVER pull a stunt like that again Trunks I will take my foot and shove it so far up your butt that you'll use my toes to brush your TEETH! Got that!" Trunks could only nod dumbly, eyes wide. Chichi smiled sweetly. "Oh good you guys ran into my favourite store. C'mon honey I see something I want..." Goku sighed and followed Chichi, straitening his orange Gi. Trunks and Goten snuck away, with trunks rubbing the back of his head and sighing softly. "I should learn to think before I act ne? I thought your mom was gonna try to rip my throat out..." "If we hadn't been in public she might have tried." Goten chuckled. They walked to their first favourite spot-the arcade. "Hey they got House of The Dead 2 back up! We're the best at that game. Lets get to it." Goten and trunks rushed to the game and popped in their 50 cents. They picked up the bugs and began blasting their way through the zombie-infested streets, buildings and sewers. They never even paused to think about their targets, expertly skipping innocent people and never getting hit once. About halfway through the game, their was a large crowd watching them calmly blow the hell out of zombies and save children and such. Trunks had all but forgot about his incident with his father and was enjoying himself tremendously when he felt a ki rise. He knew it was Goku's immediately and he grabbed Goten and they ran to the spot they had felt Goku's ki and they saw a man in a blue skin-tight suit with short spiky hair and a cover over his face. Goku was standing in defensive position, Chi-Chi behind him. Trunks whispered to Goten "You catch him by surprise while I get your mom out of the way. On three...1...2...3!" The took off, Trunks grabbing ChiChi and flying up onto the second floor balcony why Goten softly (softly for him would be about as hard as someone who could lift 1000 pounds punching you in the nuts as hard as they could for a regular person) kicked the man foreword to his father, who punched him in the stomach. The man flew but flipped and land on his feet, and Goten noticed something he hadn't before. The man had a tail. And furthermore, from this angle he could see that it was not a man, But a woman. The woman growled and formed a ki ball in her hand, throwing it at Goten who batted it away like a speck of dust. He shot a small beam from his finger and it neatly cut away the face cover, and he was shocked as he saw the most beautiful creature that he could think of ever meeting. He stood straight again as his father jumped up beside Trunks." Who are you and why are you here Saiya-Jin?" Goten said, confidence in his voice. She looked shocked that he knew what she was. "It's none of your business human." She said, her hard but somehow sweet voice rang out. "I'm not human. At least not fully. Hybrid saiya-jin. And I grantee I'm stronger then you. He looked around to make sure everyone except his friends were gone and suddenly a gold aura burst around his 6'1 frame as he turned Super Saiya-jin. The woman's strange maroon eyes widened as he stared at her through the flames of his aura, his usually sweet face contracted in the anger it took to transform into this stage. He walked over to her, letting the flames die away but staying in this form, his close-cropped hair longer and gold, and his now aquamarine eyes commanding. "What is your name and your purpose for being on earth?" He asked. She stuttered for a moment before she answered. "My name is...K...k...kashinata...I'm here looking for One called Kakarotto..." She said, eyes showing how frightened of him she was." You were facing him a minute ago. My papa." He looked up at Goku and motioned for him to come down. Goku jumped down, landing beside his son. "What is it Goten?" he asked curiously." She's looking for you Tousan." Goten answered, not looking away from the girl. Goku looked at the girl, his innocent eyes wide in question. She looked at him and asked, recovering a little from the shock of finding such a strong person. "You. You're the one who killed Freeza?" she asked. "Hai. Repeatedly..." Goku counted how many times he had fought Freeza in hell when he was dead. "I killed him about 34 times. It was a good workout." Again the Kashinata's eyes widened in suprise. "Why do you ask? "Goku wondered. "I've searched far to meet the one who killed the killer of my people...too bad it wasn't a Saiya-Jin..." She sighed. "But I am a Saiya-Jin. I just cut off my tail when I was young so I wouldn't transform and kill anyone" Goku said. She looked at him "Did you hit your head as a child?" she asked, only half serious. Goku nodded and she looked at him. "Here I'll show you" Goku said, placing his hands on her head and transferring the information of his life to her, cunningly leaving out the dragon balls. She nodded and looked at Goten, who was still in SSJ form, glaring at her coldly. "You have nothing to worry from me...despite all the others who came here like this...I do not have ill intentions." She spoke softly and Goten dropped out of SSJ, his features softening. "Will you be leaving now...?" Goten asked slowly. She looked down. "I have nowhere else to go… the planet I was on before this was before this was destroyed as soon as I left… I was sent away because the planet was going to explode and my adoptive father…who taught me love and respect as well as fighting wanted me to have a chance to find you. He went with his family and friends along with the planet like he wanted to. Everyone who wanted to survive was sent to a nearby planet and I will return there now." She spoke. Goten smiled. "I'll escort you to your ship. Come on." They took off through the hole in the wall, her in the lead. They came to the barrens and soon he found a small saiya-jin spacecraft wreckage and she got in without a word. He waited for her to take off but it didn't happen. The pod door opened and she stepped out, looking sad. "I…I can't get back. The ship is malfunctioning." Was all she said. Goten smiled and picked up the ship with ease. "Follow me." He spoke softly and took off. 

*** 

They landed lightly in front of Capsule Corp. Goten pushed the button marked "Presidents phone" and a familiar cheery voice answered. "Capsule Corporation this is Bulma-San filling in for Trunks-san how may I help you?" Bulma-San I have a ship that needs to be repaired can ya help me out?" "Goten-san. What kind of ship?" Bulma asked. Saiya-Jin spacecraft. He quickly explained what he knew and then she told him to go to the open window above him. They flew up and through the window, landing in front of Bulma in a neat workshop. Bulma cast a glance at the young girl behind Goten as he set the small pod on a table in front of her and she immediately began inspecting it, looking for problems. After about an hour she climbed out of the pod with a look of disappointment on her face. "I can't help you. Your navigation controls are shot to shit, your internal hull is completely shattered and the thrusters are all blown. You're not going to be able to leave this planet for at least 2 years. That's how long it will take me to make a ship that will go one way to where I saw you last visited. Now if you want a ship that will make a round trip it will take about 3 years to complete and then another 4 months to fill it with energy." "3 years? Ma'am...it won't work…in one year the people I have known all my life will have moved to another more hospitable planet. I would be better off just staying here…" Even as she said it she backed toward the window and as she finished she dived out, flying quickly away. Goten was after her in a flash, but only followed. He landed beside her when she landed on a mesa and did the same when she fell to her knees, crying. He enfolded his arms around the girl he barely knew and pulled her against his chest, wanting nothing ore then to help her, his gentle heart breaking for her. She didn't protest when he pulled her against him and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing against his chest. He whispered comforting words to her until she slowly fell asleep. He picked her up gently and flew towards his home, which was about 2 hours away. 

*** 

Kashi woke up slowly to feel one side cold and the other warm. She opened her eyes to stare into the handsome face of the kind youth she met earlier. He felt her stir and looked down, smiling the kind careless smiles that Goku and his sons had. She smiles back and shivered a bit. He spoke softly, almost to softly for her to hear over the wind whipping by them. "Go back to sleep my friend. We will be at my home shortly." He ended it with that smile again and she smiled back, closing her eyes and slipping back into blissful darkness. **** 

Goten watched as the young woman in his arms fell asleep again and then continued home. He landed lightly and knocked on the door with his foot, not wanting to wake her. Goku answered and was about to talk when Goten quieted him with a small "shhh". "Papa, I'm going to keep her in my building so she won't disturb mom or take up space in the house. Tell Kassan what I've worked out." Goten spoke softly and then set off for the medium sized building his used. It had a kitchen two bedrooms and a living room. He stayed there usually with Trunks. He walked inside and put the girl in the bed he had there for Trunks and then went to his own bedroom and fell asleep, thinking about the girl. 

**** 

When Kashi woke up again she was in a small room on a soft bed. She looked out the window to her right and saw it was dark outside. She shivered not from cold but from loneliness and stood, walking out of the room and looking around. She spotted Goten's door slightly ajar and went over to it, opening it slightly and looking inside. She saw Goten fast asleep under a small blanket on the bed and she crept in slowly. She softly slid into the bed beside Goten and curled up around him under the blanket. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she smiled, feeling the sense of being alone disappear and the she drifted off slowly into sleep, thoughts of the youth sleeping beside her swimming through her head as she slept. 

**** 

They both awoke at the same time and Goten almost jumped out of his skin, but settled down quickly. She told him that she felt alone and needed company when she had woken up earlier and he smiled one of hi smiles and just held her close. She began weeping again softly into her chest until once more she was lulled asleep by his gentle breathing and soon sleep took him as well, falling asleep listening to her heartbeat. **** 

Kashi awoke staring into deep coffee coloured eyes. She smiled and hugged Goten, thanking him for comforting her. Rays of sunshine beamed through the window and suddenly the phone beside Goten's bed rang softly. He rolled over and picked it up. "Ohayo. Son Goten's residents." He said drowsily, for he had not been awake very long. "Goten!" he heard Trunks's exited voice over the line. "Goten what happened to the girl. Where is she?" "She is staying at my place Trunks. What time is it Trunks?" Goten asked, figuring out that the sun came up on the OTHER side of his little building. "It's almost 6 man. I've been calling since 9 this morning. I even called your main house and asked your parents. Goku said he tried to wake you up earlier but you looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb you." Trunks told him. Goten was surprised his father hadn't told Trunks that he had been in bed with the girl. He sighed. "Trunks I'll call you a little later. Bye" He hung up before Trunks could protest and then sat up, running his hands through his hair. He lie back down beside the girl and whispered "Go back to sleep." She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they both fell asleep, warm and comfortable. 

**** 

The next time they woke, the sun had gone down. Goten turned over and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He turned back to Kashi and said softly. "We should go get some food. My house is probably locked so we'll have to hunt for it. I hope you don't mind." He said quietly. She just smiled and stood, him behind her and they stretched and took off through the window, flying over the forest below. 


End file.
